Applications that are accessed over the cloud are increasingly available and are increasingly used. Cloud-based applications provide services that are accessed using a browser, for example. Cloud-based applications include, but are not limited to, customer relationship management applications, document management applications, office suite applications, data storage applications, and data protection applications.
Cloud-based applications often result in the generation of data in various forms such as documents, databases, spreadsheets, videos, notes, other files or data and the like or combination thereof. Some cloud-based applications are configured to be used with other cloud-based applications. For example, a backup application may be configured to backup data associated with another cloud-based application. A cloud-based backup relieves a user from managing the backups while providing many of the benefits associated with backups such as the ability to access the data as it existed at a specific point in time.
The ability to access and use backup data from the context of the web application used to work with the data is complicated. Part of the complexity relates to the way in which the web application is viewed and accessed. A web interface (or workspace) can be presented in a wide variety of ways. Web pages can be very diverse in terms of how data is presented therein. The context of one web page may different from the context of another web page. Also, different locations or portion of the same web page may have different contexts. In addition, the devices on which a workspace may be presented can vary at least in terms of screen real estate and resolution. Systems and methods are needed to provide contextually aware backup and restore operations without leaving the workspace of a cloud-based application.